Retsu Ichijouji
:"Uchuu Keiji Gavan!" -Retsu Ichijouji adalah anak dari Tamiko Ichijouji (Ichijōji Tamiko) dan Voicer. Misinya adalah untuk melindungi Bumi terhadap invasi tersebut Kekaisaran Makuu dengan mengenakan alias . Jika diperlukan, dia teleport melalui tempur setelan krom perak menggunakan Jouchaku proses yang terdiri dari sekering partikel Geranium tubuh Gavan itu. Dia adalah seorang atlet berprestasi dan memiliki berbagai senjata di pembuangan. Di Bumi, ia menggunakan nama Retsu Ichijoji. Pada akhir Uchuu Keiji Gavan, ia dipromosikan menjadi kapten. Sejarah Karakter akan ditambahkan Sharivan .]] akan ditambahkan Shaider .]] Dalam Penyeberangan Uchuu Keiji, dalam pertempuran Fuuma untuk membela Planet Burung. Setelah pertempuran, Gavan mengumumkan kepada Sharivan dan Shaider bahwa ia telah mengusulkan kepada Mimi. Vs. Gokaiger Gavan pertama kali bertemu dengan Gokaigers ketika ia tiba di bumi untuk menangkap mereka. Dia menyerang kapal mereka, , dengan super Dimensi Highspeed Kapal Dolgiran. Akhirnya, Gokai Galleon jatuh ke teluk. Gavan kemudian mendarat untuk menghadapi lima Gokaigers. Anggota keenam mereka, Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) telah keluar mendapatkan makan malam untuk mereka dalam insiden ini. Gavan kemudian mengambil pada Gokaigers dalam pertempuran, menampilkan array nya serangan teknik sedangkan Gokaigers melakukannya juga. Gavan segera dikalahkan dan ditangkap mereka - meskipun protes mereka bahwa Polisi Khusus Dekaranger diklaim oleh Space Empire Zangyack. Retsu Ichijouji disampaikan tahanan untuk Kepala Ruang Polisi Weeval, yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai Ashurada, anggota Kekaisaran Zangyack dan keturunan Don Horror. Setelah mengungkapkan penangkapannya dari Gokaigers sebagai taktik untuk mengekspos motif sejati Kepala Weeval itu, Retsu dibebaskan kru dengan jarak jauh membuka borgol mereka, menyelamatkan mereka dari regu tembak sebelum memberitahu mereka untuk meninggalkan tempat. Di tengah pertempuran, salut diberikan oleh Retsu memicu kilas balik dalam pikiran Kapten Marvelous (Gokai Red). Gai dan nya tiba di lokasi untuk mengambil Gokaigers sementara Gavan ditangkap oleh Ashurada dan ciptaan-Nya Gavan Bootleg sebelum mereka menghilang ke Makuu Space. Kembali kapal Gokai Galleon, Captain Marvelous mengungkapkan bahwa sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ia disimpan jauh di kapal barang yang diserang oleh Kekaisaran Zangyack. Di sana, ia bertemu Retsu, yang mendorong dia untuk berani dan melompat dari tangga membakar lengannya. Hal ini karena kejadian ini bahwa Kapten Marvelous menjadi bajak laut yang tak kenal takut. Sementara itu, kapal kapal Zangyack, Kuda Raksasa, Ashurada explained to Emperor Akudos Gill that the blood of Don Horror runs through his veins, and torturing Gavan will stimulate his blood enough to open Makuu Space and consume Earth. Sementara itu, Kapten Marvelous menerima panggilan telepon dari archnemesis nya Basco ta Jolokia, awak Gokai Galleon bertemu dengan privateer, yang mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa Gavan terkunci di lantai atas Penjara Makuu - yang terburuk penjara di alam semesta, dan memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak pergi ke sana untuk menyelamatkan Space Sheriff, karena tidak ada yang lolos dalam keberadaan penjara 2.600 tahun. Tak lama setelah Basco leaft, kru bertemu Battle Kenya , Shiro Akebono, dan DenziBlue , Daigoro Oume, yang tahu Retsu pribadi. Sebagaimana dicatat oleh Gokaigers, kedua orang ini menanggung besar kemiripan untuk Gavan. Dua mantan prajurit super Sentai mengungkapkan bahwa Gokaigers bisa menggunakan mereka Ranger Keys untuk membuka portal ke Makuu Space. Menggunakan dua kunci, kru perjalanan ke Makuu Ruang, di mana mereka masuk ke Penjara Makuu. Di sana, mereka menemukan koleksi musuh tim super Sentai masa lalu, yang telah dikurung di sel penjara oleh Kekaisaran Zangyack untuk memberikan cara-cara jahat mereka. Keributan antara crew dan mantan penjahat yang dipenjara menghasilkan satu peleton Gormin Tentara menyerbu ke lantai dasar. Gokai Biru dan Gokai Silver ditangani dengan peleton sementara Gokaigers lain berlari ke lantai atas dan mantan penjahat dibebaskan dari sel mereka. Sementara itu, kembali di Bumi, dan Basco Sally membuat jalan mereka menuju terjaga Gokai Galleon untuk mencuri Gokai Treanger Box, namun mereka dipaksa mundur pada saat menghadapi para Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Super 36 Tim Sentai. Ashurada memiliki Gavan Bootleg mengaktifkan Makuu Kota untuk memperlambat penerbangan Gokaigers 'ke lantai atas dengan mengirim mereka ke dimensi yang berbeda. Gokai Yellow dan Gokai Hijau berjuang dan kekalahan Sneak Saudara Penatua & Suster, sedangkan Gokai Red dan Gokai Pink menangkis Great King Mons Drake, Kinggon dari Bigfoot dan Robogōgu dari 10-sai sebelum Gokai Red mencapai lantai paling atas. Di sana, ia terlibat Gavan Bootleg menjadi pedang intens dan senjata berperang. Selama pertarungan, Kapten Marvelous digunakan nya Gokai Gun dan Gavan Bootleg Laser Beam Z untuk api tembakan yang memantul dari pedang mereka dan menghancurkan belenggu pada Retsu, membebaskan Space Sheriff. Setelah Gokai Red diselamatkan Retsu, para Gokaigers menembak lubang di lantai bagi mereka untuk turun kembali ke lantai dasar sebelum menggunakan Gokai Galleon Buster untuk menghancurkan penjara dan kembali kembali ke Bumi. Setelah mereka kembali, mereka battleed Ashurada, Gavan Bootleg dan tentara Zangyack mereka. Gavan menghadapi dan menghancurkan Doppelgänger nya dengan Gavan Dinamis sementara Gokaigers selesai dari Ashurada dengan Gokai ledakan dan Slash Akhir Wave. Ashurada, bagaimanapun, dibangkitkan dirinya sebagai raksasa, mendorong para pahlawan untuk memanggil mecha mereka. dermaga dengan Electronic Starbeast Dol dan kedua mecha melemahkan Ashurada dengan Dol Gokai Api sebelum Gavan dan Gokai Red menghancurkannya sekali dan untuk semua dengan Gavan Marvelous Dinamis. Sebelum kru dan Retsu mengucapkan selamat tinggal satu sama lain, Retsu bertemu kembali dengan Shiro dan Daigoro ketika suara di langit meminta tiga pahlawan veteran untuk menunjukkan transformasi mereka pose untuk kru. Dengan Shiro dan Daigoro meminjam Keys Ranger masing-masing, trio berubah menjadi bentuk heroik mereka, mendorong Gai untuk lari ke mereka dan meminta tanda tangan mereka. Retsu sebagai Gavan muncul kembali dalam DVD ini khusus. Gavan Baru ]] Retsu ditampilkan dalam film baru 20 Oktober 2012, dengan Gavan baru membuat penampilan pertamanya. Super Hero Taisen Z Dia sekarang dipromosikan status komandan, dan perintah Geki untuk menangkap Kamen Rider Wizard dan Beast. Ia percaya bahwa sihir mereka adalah penyebab dari semua gangguan ajaib di alam semesta. Kepala Polisi Angkasa Gavan Arsenal * Proses Jouchaku adalah apa Retsu digunakan untuk berubah menjadi Gavan. Ketika Gavan teriakan "Jouchaku," ("Piring Elektronik!") si Dolgiran mengirimkan partikel Granium untuk membentuk Gavan yang memerangi gugatan di 0,05 detik. Catatan Pemeranan * Retsu diperankan oleh Latar Belakang * akan ditambahkan Referensi Kategori:Uchuu Keiji Gavan Kategori:Pahlawan Kategori:Protagonis Kategori:Kepala Polisi Angkasa Kategori:Metal Hero Perak